Female Scout
by dinawarnerLOL
Summary: The Scout wakes up one day and his femLE! HOW DID IT HAPPEN! why did it happen? And why does the Spy sudnnley looks soo...attractive? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

AN: hie eberybody! Thos is my fisrdt fanfic, I hipe it's okay. Sorry if there's anything wornf about my spelling I'm in school and english is not my first leaguce! and I don't have time to proof reaf. So…let the reading begimg… (:

Chapter 1 –n Scout 's weird morning

Gotham City Imposters

Scout couldn't sleep well like he hoped to after a long day of play work at badwater or something . he kept feeling…weird… ealike there is something on his chest, like vbums stuck up his shirt or under the badshhet – and everyt huime he looked there was nothing there. Maybe it wi;; mae more sence in thr morning maybe…maybe…

When the morning came in 6 am he woke up. Than he looked tdown nd saw saw something that wasn't there the ningh before

BOOBS!

What the hell just happeaned" thought the Scourt "Iam a man, I shouldn't have boobs and stff… and I cant deel mt boy parts either so maybe I', not a boy anymore!" Thid was a very scary map thought and scout got scrad . so he took her hand to her underpantd and he felt a grl part. That scared shim so much rhat he jumped out of her baed almost waking up sll that other tean fortress 2 team that were in the same room with him because their boss didbn't have wnnought money to buy each one a his own room to sleep him. But they weren't there, the room was emptey and much smaller, exept his scout;sd bed a pictures of his friends that he stuck to the wall to remember han even hiw bad thigs get. And that defiantly has wad.

That's bsa ,that's very very bad" she said, she as a girl voice and it was very freaky "where are all my team fortress 2 friends ? why I am a gitl now? How didn it happen I have somany question and my hair is longer now"

His hair was longer now, probably because he was a gir nw and he didn't like it. It meant he had to tye it in pony tqail now because he cant got to war zone with loose hair it will catch on fire and stuff because of the pyro .and he was a boy before today so he doesn't know how to do ponytail. Her ram in terror to the bathroom that wasn't there when last night ,it was shard and ouyside befire that.

He wasn't as hot as he thought he would be, his breast were tiny ,if an expected and hi haf the same face he had all his life his pyjam WAS ALSO THE SAME.

HE LOOKED AT THE PHOTOS OF HIS WALL AND HE SAWSOMETHING HE SIDNT THINK HE WOULD SEE IN THEM. HE WAS A GIRL TJHERE TWO HE MADE A FACR OF SHOXK EHWN HE SAW HIS EX GIRL FIREND AND HE HAVING GIRL SHOWINH IN ONE OF THE PHOTOS AND KISSING WITH HIS bff ON THE OTHER PICTURE WHEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE OPPISATE, SO HE WAS ALEWAY S A GIRL NOW AND WAS STRAIGT UNLESS IT;'S A HORRIBL PRANK OF SOMME ONE (an: IT'S NOT :p) IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH FOR HIM TO MANY CHA NGED ABOUT WHAT USED TO BE A HAPPY LIF E OF HIS TOO FAST AND HR COULDN'T DO ANYTHING

HE DAINTED …. FEELING THE WHOLE WORLF HAS BETRAYED HIM LIKE A BITCHY GIRLFRIEND .

WHEN HE WAS NT; IN A COMAN ANY MORE HE HEARED THE FAMILIAR VOICE OF HIS MEDIC

"Yeah yeha it think She 's waking up fainnly" the voicr of the medic said

Other vouce said "thank god" and "she's okay" and "she;s fine" and "thank gof" because the scout was fine and he eheared it was voices of his other thean

Hde open hiseyes and hoped it was all a dream but I still feel only girl parts so I guess it wasn't a dream. He opened his eyes and saw all the tean guy s re standing over her worring for why she fainted, he was creeped at first because he was a girk and they were all man and they might of ben sectretly perverted and hornt too him from now own but than he remembered "oh! I fainted! So They just wante to help me go team !) he tought (AN: This is a very important issue guys ! being the only girl in a room fool of bits is a scarything)

He got up with her hands and looked at his fruens who where worried . they were solider, who was big and wore a halmet that covered his eyes, pyro that no one knew who he was because of a suit and he like fure , the heavy who was gay with medic but they don't esnwanyt anybody ti know ,the engineer who was shooret with a halmet and googles and a very lardge brain, the demonman who didny had anythong to do with evil and demons butn he explose things ,the sniper who was tall and gloomy and never smile and… where's the spy?isnt he here? He is usup[posed to be heat"

Scout realsied that his fireinds think hi was always a girl and they are veery worried about her, so she clame d them down and they were okay too. She was where day sleep, with 8 beds lied down like thre army and stiuff and they all hd picture of family mumbers on the walls like the scout did and there was adoor twi.

"where is spy" scout ask nt used to his her tone od voice

"Spy is out now he will e cback any minute now"

Than spy opened the door

Ans scout gasped

AN: Well, isn't that nice. I hope it's okay, I know my spellibf sucks but I think ising a spellchecker is cheating so I just will have to get better I guess

Please bekind dear masrer I'm young

YOURS

Dina Warner


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, sense you guys asked me too, I'm going to pay more attention to may selling and use a spell checker, okay?

Enjoy you puny humans!

Chapter two the spy from anew perspective

**Dina Warner**

Male scout easy straight she had a few girlfriends and he was pretty sure he likes furl but that apparently doesn't work for female scout. It was a straight girl and if that wasn't clear from the pictures of her kissing what was supposed to be his old BFF from the old male scout universe he loved because it was familiar,. If it wasn't clear by all of that, it can be clear by how she felt that the tall than handsome spy walked by the for.

His long limbs, trapped in his sleeves of his suit that way pinstriped and attractive, his face was hot (AN: I hare descriptions I suck at them) and smug and intelligent looking even from end his big mask and all of this made south deal very ho warm inside his lady part that he didn't knew humans could feel. It creep him so he ran away because he was a bit homophobic. He closed the door on his little room, leaving the rest of the team confuse

"What's happeabd to her?"

"Maybe she realized she still wearing pajama"

"…girls…"

Whelan scout got to the room of the female scout he noticed hub was wearing we pajama still so he changed to his action work clothes. A shirt, dog tags, base ball hat h bag and weird pants thing s and he was happy that they didn't inexplicable turned into skirts beck. But his t shirt became a midriff raveling tank tip. He got back to thepeoplwe after he put his clout on, sat in the corner and was very sad, trying to ignore the spy because it was so weird.

"Mission begins in an hour" said the computer lady.

Scout didn't eat to go to a mission today, it was a weird day and he wanted to sleep, so he decided to fake that he is sick

"I'm sick" scout said because it ea s a weird day and he wanted to oxlip it off.

Everybody said okay and went to fight, leaving scout alone (In the dark (: (

He looked at herself groom the bathroom mirror, he bevy liked spy he was evil and annoying and French, but he is kind of cu-NO! No girly though, I'm a girl now, but I'm not thinking gorily though! That s wrong! H and why is everybody thong hi was always a girl? Maybe he was always a girl and someone evil changed her memories for funny. He needs to check it and get it the bottom go things.

Then he noted that he was not wearing a bra is he wearied in.

The compute caped watch tem by cameras 24\7 and the scout beaver liked it, he had to get out go the room he want to find out why he Isa woman no.

He shot down of the cameras with his shotgun and she kicked the others with her leg an when there were no more cameras he escaped with the window. There was curare on the door so ache used ate window.

He couldn't take it anymore he started crying like it was the first day of school, and then he took out his cell phone AND CALLED SOMEOONE

HE CALLED HIS BEST FRIEND VICK. HUCK AAND SCOUT HERE BEST FRIENDS SEINCE KINDERGARDEN WHEN KENNY WAS THE KINDERGROUND BULLT UNTIL SCIT REALISED THATALL HE NNEEDED WERE FRIENDS AND THEY NOYH BECAME BFF.

"HELLO? HELLO?' Vic's quite voice came from the other side of the phone "is that you scout?""

"Taws it's me, female scout" Scout said "What's wrong with you? You sound all quiet?"

"I…I…thought you damped me!"

Than scout realized that since he is girl now, his best friend wouldn't be a boy anymore, but a girl. So Vick is not his BFF but his exboyfriend. That thought grossed Scout out that he almost puked on the phone, he may be a girl now but he has taste in people and will beaver date Vick.

Maybe that's way he damped him….?

He hanged on Vick and thought that if his BFF is now his exboyfriend on this universe so his buff must be…. His exgirlriend Or (AN: that's "Light" in Hebrew).

He called Or land Or picked the phone.

"Scout! It's so good you see you!" Or dais on the other side of the line "What's up!"  
Scout smiled to himself, he haven't talked to Or sense they broke up and he missed her every sense. And while he didn't love her anymore, he was still his best friend and nothing made him happier than heart her happy on a phone.

"I…I need….moral support" scout crud in happiness "I'm having a bad day, can you meet me at the mall?"

Stomach

AN: is that better, you guys? I really don't want to write a bad story. I still dint think that the spellchecker is good and I think he missed a few times. Maybe I get mom to check for mistakes, but she doesn't care enough about them Fortress2 too. I just dint know what to do):

Thanks for all the reviews.

Dina Warner


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi guys, thanks for all the review, I have free time now so I'm going to answer them, liken a writer.

Smorgesborg: a proof beta is like beta water, right? , aye, I don't know you or my stories x and tm mother say to be careful wig people from the internet (we have four rib=les f internet in our house)

Vidar: I'm not that young, but I'm not American and my English need he kop

DraconicReclaimer: thanks, I wasn't sure e (: (: (:

Your mother: maybe you should add some more details

Skagui the sniper: thanks

Faux Promises: I wouldn't due rape stories became it never bopped to me and it would be insulting to people ho didn't

Dr. P: 0:

Xiao Guin Fau: What is a troll? I heard it ask few tined before

NaytYouFool: seriously what is it

Love you all!

Chapter 3: Scout is in add tall

NaytYouFool

Scout sat at a table in the mall's food court and ate. Scour war waiting for Or to show up. When she walked to the mall floor in the mini skirt make scout bought her to her birthday, BT now problem someone eel, becose this universe he is a girl and not her boy friend,

"Scout!" Or yelled and sat at the stable of Scour. Scout didn't think she was hour anymore; he used to think so before she damped him and he was a gig. So he is not bisexual.

Scout wanted to hug his best friend but heed west sure girl can do it to each other (AN: we can, scout, it's just hour guts how cares about torching each other)

O r said "What's wrong scout?" she sat next to her.

"nothing wrong, or" Scot didn't want to make his BFF angry ,he remembered the day they broke up, even if she doesn't and he hate it see her sari.

"I can tell when you are wrong, scout, I'm your best friend" Or a motherly hand on her friend "you don't eat, you smell and toy look really bad now. In thru expression, not thru look. Although I never liked your Jon you took'"

"I'm good at it"

Or sighed, Scout was her little sister when she was a girl and when she heard she was getting a job as a team fortress she was very sad and worried. They barely raked since then she wanted to know whets wrong with scout. But she's not saying her anything "TELL ME: she yelled

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm fine" scout buried he r face in her food.

Or lifted scout face, she used to it a lot in scout's universe "Tell me what us wrong"

"I just…I just…demit feel like myself today" scout shrank mentally and Or suddenly saw him as the frightened ill fill bullied by all her big brothers that she saved.

Or hugged her "how do you feel, scout"

"I feel like someone else?"

"Not in your belly, silly  
" Or Laughed "In Your heart"

"Agues I feel… I'm sort. Or I have you go "

"Why"

: Because "tm heart tells me I need to ask someone out"

Firstly, it's something original in an industry that seems to be built on ripping off everyone else. Secondly, it's genuinely funny, while most video games attempting humor are like anaesthetized bowel surgery. Thirdly, every single character is well-defined with their own quirks and personalities, even the tiny, unimportant bit part players that get less screen time than Christopher Lee in the last _Lord of the Rings_ movie. And lastly, it's _fun._ Remember that? Fun? What we used to have before gaming felt like a second job?

AN: so what to too think about this halter, I think I' improving, I hope I do (:. Sorry thaw chapter is not very gong, I tried to make her longer without killing the good ending I wonted gore it'

Sine Warner


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry scout the delay, every odd. That commenter fey sad me that I should ache a more sniper in the story and about the sniper is hard. But I thrift o add sin[err to the store to much as I could ,this is more supposed to be about spy and femqwke scout and sniper has bathing to do it. But ago add it any why because you asked (:

Chapter 4 Scout is a woman zany dating tips from mom and scout

The entire team fortress got back from the battle and was kind puff tried; they saw scour wafting for them imp the room of 8 of them.

"How was the fight "she asked?

"We won"

"Rat's cool" can I raj with spy

Spy came into the room and took off his suet watch "what of you want" he was bored

: Well, I know a restaurant somewhere, nest to my house. Its very bike, it's Italian and I think we should go oily to it, together. I think you are cute?

Spy burst into laughter "YOU ME? YOU MYST NE Kidding!"

"You are a girl, a little girl with s high school crush! I don't date girls date woman!"

So that's who is food, huh? I'll show him.

She went to sniper to ask for tip, he didn't know anything

: I'm Spy's best friend, scout" he said "and I'm telling you that is a bad idea"

Spy is not a nice guy; scout's mind reminded him of that, everybody knew that. He was a jerk and French (AN: I dint have scything against the French, but their food sucks!), he insults everyone and he just annoyed an everyone. But his body, her heart told her that there ewes something bigger in him, something hidden in him, even when he mocked her right now, she knew that he didn't mean it.

"It still wants it do it, help me"

: Oh, your tickle, but the only help I can give you is that what I said – that you should be careful"  
"you sure you only friend, you must have something that will tell me how to ask me out."  
"Well… I'll tell you that" sniper whispered into the ear of scout.

That didn't help her much, everything seemed hopeless, and so what should she do? Should she just give up on everything? Was One wrong? Is her heart luring to her?

No! it' not! When remembered what Spy told her, she would just have to be a woman! But who can she go to? He mom of course.

Her mom was very excited you see hr little daughter again, she didn't know her daughter is a team for tress, so she was just worried because she care about her. She never cared about scour too much, she wasn't het favorite son and was left honed because he was young and littler and weak. But know she's really caring for her because scout is hd45 littler girl.

Scout was not happy with it; he didn't want it be a little girl.

Gee sat a table wafting fir food foe m his more, it smelled good, but she wasn't hungry

"Indeed to talk with too, mom" Scot did and turned around in his chair.

"What is it moony" the mother dais leaving the food

"I need dating tops" the scout said

Her mother didn't said anything just let out her scout ponytailed, letting her baron chocolate streaks of chocolate hay around her head , annoying scout b and knocked the baseball hat await from her head.

"Hi!"

"You are a pretty irk, scout" her mother gee a motherly gikkdn "I don't have any idea way to raceways hide it behind your tomboy"

You need a bath.

Scout yolk an bath, like his mother did, ignoring, or rather trying to ignore his backed biked and lady parts and they earned as pretty as he imagined , they were kind of icky and smile and like something from a horror movie. She didn't eat to use shampoos and stuff because it's super girly stuff. She chimed her heat and wanted to wear TV shirt and jeans that she bought a few weeks before and never get a chance to wear. When her mother busted out.

"What art yoyo wants to wear? This?" she said "this is not sort date cloth scout. Listen to your mother, woman need to wear a dress. I have something old in the back room for you. I think we have the dame since"

When Scout finished her bath, she went to the back room and saw a long, glittery, dress, with not a lot of cleavage (which was okay because Scout was not proud go his own booboos, they were small), longish black gloves, small slit. She glittered like stars and scout liked it. She put it on and it made her feel prettu, there was s small voice in her hewed that toils her hr was losing his manliness but he felt so pretty and was so happy that ot would heave hum a shot with spy that he didn't caw that he was thinking, like girl. Priories

She luckily had shoes that war fancy without being high hells. (AN: Heels are hack!) So she put a necklace of her family, told her mother and Or that she wouldn't eat dinner in the house or in the mall.

Scout went into the titian restaurant and saw Spy sitting there, being Smug, and when she walked b the door she aw that spy was flinching from her look,

She won.

Elsie-Dee

AN: Sporty id my spelling id worst than usual, it's late at night and I can't focused wall.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi! Everybody I'm back, did you miss me? I wasn't feeling that good, so I didn't write for a while. I want mu stories to be thru best I can do /nay carp that O write when I'm sick to anything. I'm not getting as mica reviews as I got in the pays? Am I getting less popular what should I do to imprint my writing? Please written your ideas if the comet section. AND WHAT IS A TROLL? Seriously, I asked my dad and he didn't know, can someone tell me already, because I hover a feeling its nit something gild.

Chapter 5: dare

The Perpetual Testing Initiative

Thaw date went good, she ate a lot of lanai –se always had an appetite as a boy and she thought that being a girl wit stop them from being like that, but it did. She tried to it as politely ad she could so she cold impress Sky. They joked about thaw pyre ad the work and the computer lady hat loll at them all the time and that what happened there iexaxly

"Wow Scout you really look nice now" shoal the spy when Scout sat down

"thanked!: the hair of the scout got into his eyes, no he understood why the female him slays wore her long hair of chocolate in a ponytail, but putting his hair like that was good gore his moray and spy so you need to suffer for love.

"You really looked… mature, in a good way of course" He laughed I n a francs watt. "Yes, you are still in the age that this is a compliment"

They bath league

"Jell! Scout? With a date? Is this true" the owner on the restaurant, a loud, lovely titian man came to get their invitation "What would my masked gwmtelman and my lovely lady will have for diner" je was smiling

Scout looked at the menu, but he didn't know why. He ate there all the time / he picked the lasagna and Spy didn't know what to pick

"Everything is looking tasty" he said in a bad tone.

Scout worked with spy for years and he knew rat he was laying. "Common, Spy, What do you really want to watt"

"I dint like Italy food, scout" the soapy said

"Try this one, trust he, it's good" he smiled femmnily and hold his gloved hand.

"He'll take Pasta Blonoguz ," she said to the owner, Gabriel , "Ire the place's specialty " she add secretly it Spy,"

"Okay! One Azania to our favorite Scout an one Potato Boones to her new boyfruens!a" the Gabriel said and went to make the food

"Su tap," the Scout said quickly and blushing.

A'IYS THAT REALLY A DTAR" The spat ked to the Scout, not as scream as he thought he would be

"Maybe' the scout teased

Then they talked about work.

"I heard the Pyre is capable of talking bit not doing us to b scary" said scout

"He say people on fire, why does he none to be scary"

They both laughed

"And the computer lady is always yelling even web good stuff is happening! " scout Saied

"Well, maybe she's yelling ay you but some of us are able to do good things" spy laughed (AN: It's 9moprtant to remember that Soy is a jerk)

"I bet most people's talking about work are pathetic, that because they don't work in a place like ours"

Said the scout

"That's because they don't work in a team fortress 2" said the spy

"Rah, I like it" Scout said thinking coke- cola

The owner's wife came with Scout's and spy's fid, Scout laughed. She was wearing a tank top with "A perjures Science" Shier like the one Chill wear s in Portal 3 sp that was funny.

"What, I don't get what is going on?" spy was conduit, Scout was laughing

"Oh! You have a large hole in your r learning! I'll fix it later" south said after laughing (AN: that happened to me lady night and I thought too guys should now that")

Than Spy tried to eat the Pasta that the owner's wife five him. Ho fined it tasty

"Hi! This is birr that woes" Spy eating his baste, not so afraid. Scout tool a big pate from her Azania, she was always huger and Laragia is her favorite. She tried to eat more neatly than usually; she needs to impress her date and not having dirt oil over her. She succeeded.

They kept on thallium

"..And they said the Solider "now I am" "scout finished telling a coke. She already is her Laragia and was waiting fiord slow –eater Spy to eat hoes Pasta Boones. They drag their Coca Cola, paid the bill (the spilt it held by half) advent out.

"Goodbye, Gabriel" said the Scour to the owner ad they write out

" Goodbye scout!"  
"He is a nice man: Scurf seat silently to soy, getting close to hues.

; this is a pretty cold night: Spy id sleepless "Maybe you should wear something bigger than a shirt"  
"I thong need to when you can keep me warm" she hugged him

: Spy sniff UN a suave way "I see" he got closer to her. To was a nice night in Scout's nighbooor hood , all the places where closed and the stars and the moon ear shining . They were three only peplum around

"So what was funny the sheet?" Spy asked looking into her green eyes

:I 'All tell yoyo to moor "they kissed forever.

maybe someday we'll achieve man's ultimate dream: to evolve into pillars of pure salt. Can't wait. [beat] So salty."

AN: Well, Is that okay please review! Pleas1 ALSO, NEXT CHAPTER ARE MORE AFRTION! YOU HAVE BEEN WARRNED LLOLOL!

Dina Warner


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Still bi comments m): wear us everybody?

Chapter 6 Meet Rosaline

20030318

Ivy's dark and mysterious place. It's the place where the tab fortress computer is watching them. Its job is to supervise and check everything they are doing. It had a voice like a grump woman and no computer at ago. It bleeped in rage, the information us had was made hum very angry, or rather she. The spy and Scout are one a couple. That sgouldntha[ppen! She hates romance! It's emotion, she cant understand ire, so it's analogical, nothing in her world and tea, could be like that! She control the team

So everything should be in her e vim imaged! She is the god of Team fortress 2! She must stop them! Their love must die.

The computer looked gore who to call fir the assassination of spy send scout. She knew who would be ideal for the job. Rosalie.

Rosaline was a Sappy, and was a spy's ravel in spy school (SN: I need A naked for Our Soy") sefggayion? She was better than him at everything, but she wasn't in it just for the money, but she just really like killing people, the taste of blood made her hungery and she was sadisricand evil. When se and Spy ear in Spy School, she pretended to be in love with him so she could be the best in the school; / But broke hoe heart, made his believe in true love to disappear and she hates him now. Because she want to be the best, she would be perfect for the job of killing Scout and Spy.

Rosalie was a very tell woman, with long curly rose colored hair, with a small masked that cobber her eyes and nose. She was black lipstick, a lot of make up to hide her face , a robot had arm as her right hand that was also a gun and super strong ,skiing thigh jumpsuit in purple (since Blue and Red us taken) with a lot of sippers. She fad boots from black leather, and a lot of guns and knives and super technology. She came through the door though the commuter.

"What do you want, bosss" Sharif the Rosaline "

"The Scout and the Soy disappoint me, kill them and make them pay!''

"What java the sow loser done Thai time" she lowered her body

"Fell in love"

Rosalie laughed "Oh? Spy? In love? That's cute! U guesses that I have to break that little whiner again! This will be fin! I m going to riper right wait! Boss!"She leaf the door, leaving the computer the ham it herself information.

Rosaline was a great assign, she didn't need to work at fighting in Team Fortress 2, she just killed people with grace. So she had a huge house you herself with her special weapon in icy. She shooed await all her servants and solves so she could think alone. She changed to a black jumpsuit with putsches and load of guns tied to it, she replaced her duper robotic arm with another one that shoot lasers, but her blade her in a braid so it would not get in a way when she kills South and Spy. She kiln her makeup, put on silk gloves, winked to herself in the mirror in her red tees . She went to look doff information about her targets. On her loser lovers.

In the mall'

With someone called to

This will be easy.

And very fin yap her

.com/watch?v=IPG3eDTy-yo&feature=related

AN: b the end of this chapter! I know nit much happened! but I t was hard to write this chapter, I have a 600 letters limit t the chapters , so it was hard to find stiff gore Rosalie to do know ,but now ire will be better, because the next chapters are action!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanked for the comments Dr. Bad vibes and Buzz bomb and An Incompetent Fool! I find those comments very important, but you need more details! I font know who to improve like jet! And WHATBID A TROLLS? Tell mar please!

Chapter 7: a Fighting the Mall!

An Incompetent Fool

The mooring after the date of Spy and Scout, they decided to go to the mall. They wanted it meet Or, so Scout could interdict her new boyfriend to her. They talked abet before they went

"Good morning, scout" Scout said when she whole up the, owning after the date got they spy.

"Good mounting scout" A sati the Soppy, he got off jibs bed/

"So… are we together, now?" said the scout

"Yes, I think we are" Said the spy and they kissed/

They got off their beds, switched out of pajamas too normal cloths, kissed, wore normal clout and were okay.

"What sold we do today?"  
"I Think we need to go to the mall"

"Another date? Already?"  
"MO, said the scout "But I think my BFF might want to meet you ,you know?"

So they went to the mall to meet Or, she was talking to a clothing saledmancalled Caroline in a clothing shop, when she saw Scour she waved hello.

Or: Hwy! Scout! It's you! Did you get over the problem you had yesterday?

"Yes, Or, I did" Said the Scout: shaking the hand of Or. "This is my be friend, his name is Spy" "hello, spy, how to you do"

"I'm doing fined" tee Spy smiled. Or thought that he looks kind of her.

"His kind of Hot: Or whispered to Scout

"I noticed" Scout Said "You warn or now how when mint"?  
"We met at work"

"I already told you that I dues!" Or yelled "I Think its diagnosis job!"  
"Please, my child, I and Scout are professional, this is our job! SONT TELL UJUS WHAT TO DOWIYH OUR LIVES! HE HUGED HER IN DEFEMD IN ANGER.

"I; M SORRY, SOY!" Or said in silently way, "I'm just a worried BFF, that's all. I fog ahead mad work in what t ever you what to work. Friends?"

"Friends" said the Spy.

Soundly! An explosion!

Scout,Or,Spy looked at shock, Caroline run away and hided any. From the explosion came a woman with pitch dark hair, a purple cat suit, lots of patches and knifes and a statistic Smile/

Rosaline, said the spy, held sad, halls shocked!

Rosaline looked through her robotic eyes (AN: That's why they were red in the last chapter ( to locate her targets. She aimed there e her gun hand, but before she could fire, the Scout and the Spy dodged her energy blast and did a flip in the landed on thief feet in front of the explosion.

"Joseph!" Yelled the Rosaline when she saw the spy, smiling to her (AN: I just listen to a song called "A Ballad to a Double Agent" by the Israeli band Mashing! So I named the Spy after the man char carter in that song) she shot him again with her a gun. He dodged it a turned invisible.

Or ran for cover and found Caroline caring there, they looked at the fight. Spy and south ran away fro the assai; Scout looked for her Shay gun in her pocket. She found it and shouts one of Rosalie gun right off her human hand. Rosaline took out another super gun and took a shot that took a wail out; she kicked a piece go yes wall and thaw at the lovers. Scout jumped to the air and kicked it to tiny pieces; they hide behind a secret wall

"Change into an invisible! Scout said to spy.

"I can't threw is too much dust rough her e, but I can shape shift!" he pressed a bottom on his watch and she shaped shifted into a normal citizen I'll get away, you gig fight!"

"Okay, said scout" she ran to get her Baseball bat and gun, but when she get back she swathe Rosaline took out Spy! She was laying it her feet unconscious, while Rosaline was gluing evilly, holding in her hands O and Caroline!

Scout and stood what happened, while she was away, Spy tried to kook like Scout to distract her Rosaline, Bit not everything changed when she turned into a fork. The figure was still male Scout! A since Male Scout doesn't exist anymore; Rosaline knew it we Scout in disguises and shot him! She took Or and Caroline as hostage!

Scout walked toward the pile of rubble "Rosaline, I presume" she said, treading her Bat.

"Ah, Joseph's new girl, my target…" Gasoline readied her guns to shoot at her "You wouldn't shot me when I can kill your two Best friends with a snap of my fingers?"  
"I don't need to..." Scout end all bass and charged at her in super speed, hitting her in the face. Spy woke up from presenting to be dead and used his knife to cut off her toot harm. She screamed at rage! She shot another energy palsy, but it missed and the spy kicked her inn theboobs . Rosaline fall down and ran away7!

Spy coot the Or as she as thrown and Scout caged Caroline.

"I Hype that she wouldn't came her angina" Said the Spy

"I doubt I-" the Scout said but was stopped by an expected kiss from

Caroline!

"My hero" she said

Furl

AN: Here are the lyrics it "A Ballad to a Ballad Agent"

He came to the Land in Roundy ways

He was a sector Agent but wanted it be discovered

He tended to hung out in fancy hotels

He always lives in the bills of others

He fought the Muslimism and hid I n instable

He mistook the Russian, he was a double agent

In a ship of slaves, it the land of Canaan he hater

The Turks ruler the land to eject he returned

Turk

He rode toPalastine

On a two humps came

He got to Head of Corner

In the disguise of shish turkey

In three days and a half he met the Sultan

He took Jim in a taxi and murdered him the garden

H lighted houses on free, thru Turks suffered in the day

They called him "Loser, Loser" "horrible Joseph"

His rodeo Palestine

In a double humped camel

He got to head of corner

In the disguise of s Turkish sheikh

He Rode to Palestine

In a double humped Camel

He got head of corner

In the disuse of a Turkish Check

He Rose to Palestine

O a Three tensional donkey

He got to head so corner

In the disguise of tiny carrot

And his wife told him

"Joseph"

"Changed the attested"

He tolls her "Be quire"

And change his wife

Yours

Dina Warner


	8. Chapter 8

An: HI! EVERYBOODY? HOW'S IT GOING? IS VERYONE OKAY? I hope SO. (: J

I LIVE YOU ALL

Chapter 8: Caroline

_**Ghatanothoa**_

"What?" Scout shoves Caroline, surprised from the kiss and scared.

"I…I just wanted to thank you for saving me" Caroline cried "So I kissed too"

"I'm sorry" Said scout "But have a boogied" she kissed Sup.

"I'm sorry" Saud Caroline "I…Just… thought you were a lesbian. Because You always hung out with Or…is I thought that yuck enjoy a kiss"

Scout wasn't angry , if he was till boy ,he would have been happy to kiss Caroline, she was hot – with big boobs, much bigger than scout's a long brown hair and a white bar .but she's a hertosexual and Caroline is a lesbian, so I coos never work. The Three watched Caroline crying away sad.

"What's with her"{Asked the Spy

"Caroline husband led her when she ceases a lesbian; she needs to sell clout to pay for a leaving for herself anther cute tomboy daughter, Rachell "Or Said "Poor woman"

"Anyway, I need y oak you a few problems, Soy" Said the Scout, hugging him "Who is this woman

Sup told her

"Her naked is Rosaline she is a Spy like me"

"So science they re two Spies now, Should I call you Joseph?" Scout laughed

"Is name is seriously Joseph?" OR laughed

In spy school, twenty years ago, the you nag spy (Let's just all him Jose[h? ( Was talking to his best friend in high school before going into spying class.

Have you seen the new student, Joseph?" asked the e friend.

"Yesd,isn't she's she amassing ?" Joshed said dreamily he's pretty and clever, and redheaded…"  
Jeez, spy. Said the friend "Can't you stop talking about her for one day ?"

"How can I when she's amazing?"

"This will be crap."

Than the bell ringed ant they had to Spying 101 class. Rosaline was sitting next to the spy, she smiled and he blushed. The teacher went in.

"Well, class" The teacher said" I see some of you met our new student, Rosaline. But everyone who doesn't, say to her hello"

Everyone said "Hello"  
"Vey nice, class" smiled the teacher"noe ley;slearning about how to get backstabs correctly, open the textbook in peg 696t57/ everyone.

Everyone did so expect Joseph and Rosaline, she was sitting smiling evilly, and Spy was being nervous, fir being too close to her. Should he say something? What if she hated him? It's so complicated?

When class was over, rosalibe talked to Joseph "Hey, want to date me?" She asked

"M…me…mw Wry? Joseph was nervous "I/mean"

"I'm the best student and school, you're the second best" She said "I think it's going to work out, were the only two serious befouled in this place"  
" so spy and Rosaline dated for a while. It was nice; they had a lot in commend, like learning and love of being sneaky

They went to movies and ate together and did all their homework's to gather. And Joseph loved it, he never felt that way before in his life, he felt save when she was next to him, he felt he could give anything for her now, anything.

A few months later they decided the should do it (AN: *wink* *Wink*). They went to the mattress room in the gym, and took off all their clout.

That was the moment, the closest moment two human beings could have. In a moment their bodies will became one, in moment their minds will meld and they will be together forever and for a second in the same time.

Then, second before the big moment, Joseph halt a weird, mettle feeling. Rosaline was aiming a knife at him!

He screamed and kicked the knife away from her hand, did a flip and stood ap. Rosaline took out another knife.

"U used me!" screamed the Joseph, tears on his eyes

"Yes! I'm the only on e allowed to be the best on this Spy School! Not you! I shall kill you and become the best see every" she had aback knife with a red rose. Joseph took out a pistol. She charged at him. In panicky, Sp shot him in the arm. It started bleeding, red liked on herb beautiful crystal skin, ruin the perfection, spy cried.

"YOU BASTARED!" She screamed, grabbing her arm in pain. The knife dropped to the faller, making a metallic sound. It 9just jet on bleeding and bleeding, on the floor, on three gym, on the world.

Spy aimed his pistol again, shaking in feet. She attacked gain, like a one-legged cat, and he sliced her with hum on knife. Right in the eyes, blinding her.

"Joseph? Joseph? What so gouge on?" he heard the voice of his best friend and the staff of the cool coming to him, fading the young man crying over his injured lost love. They were shocked. Call the ambulance! Someone yelled.

As the séances faded into nothing and the blood and tears faded and tried on his face, his best friend came to help him get over it.

"Hi! Joseph, just look at thru bright side…."  
"No, no ''Joseph" anymore" He said silently "Don't called my Joseph, this man is not around here anymore, this fool is not here. Now, I', just …. SPY"  
"Never vale me spy" said Spy quietly.

"Yeah,Joseph is not really too" Jacked Or "I just hope this is over. Want to go to the beach?  
Everyone nodded

From above, Rosaline watched and smiled to herself, there so another chance. It will be fun

Welcome to my secret lair on Aperture Mountain

I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far

I see you've met Blue and Orange

Their dancing is quite annoying

But I assure you they're harmless enough

they're sweethearts, calls me master

And they have a way of finding pretty things and bringing them to me

Oh, and I'm so into you

But I'm way too smart for you

Even my cores think I'm crazy

I'm not surprised that you agree

If you could find some way to be

A little bit less afraid of me

You'd see the voice that control me from inside my head

Say I shouldn't kill you yet

I made this wonderful new test to please you

But I get the feeling that you don't like it

What's with all the silence?

It has Lasers; it has acid

Maybe you don't like science so much.

Maybe the test is too easy.

Isn't it enough to know that I almost killed you making a gift for you?

Oh, and I'm so into you

But I'm way too smart for you

Even my cores think I'm crazy

I'm not surprised that you agree

If you could find some way to be

A little bit less afraid of me

You'd see the voice that control me from inside my head

Say I shouldn't kill you yet

Picture the two of us alone doing some science in the facility

While up above the deadly neurotoxin I released fills the atmosphere

And all the fools who lead their foolish lives may find it quite scientific

Well it won't mean half as much to me if I don't have you here

You know it isn't easy living here on Aperture Mountain

Maybe you could cut me just a little slack

Would it kill you to be civil?

I've been patient, I've been gracious

And this lab is covered with turrets

Hear them beeping, my hungry children

Maybe you should stay and have some cake and think about me and you

Oh, and I'm so into you

But I'm way too smart for you

Even my cores think I'm crazy

I'm not surprised that you agree

If you could find some way to be

A little bit less afraid of me

You'd see the voice that control me from inside my head

Say I shouldn't kill you yet

I shouldn't kill you yet

I shouldn't kill you yet

A" Well, what do you think? Please tell me and LIST what do you think is bad. Don't just tell me "It's bad and I won't twill you anything else .BOO HOO" I need a list S o I could imrovebmy self guys! Do pleased it, okay? (:

YOURS

Dune Warner


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Let's a sear to reviews! Okay?

Aperture Science Prototype : What is Dolan?

Zed bermensch: Red eyed nice smile gees was working in it, I'm sure he'll upload that version soon.

Chapter 9 the Beach

Zed bermensch

After the battle, Or, Scout and Spy decided to go to the beach. They took the bus, Scout and Or couldn't drive anymore and Spy had a fresh driving license. It took them time, sob the time they got to the sea – it was sunset.

The sky was orange,yellowm , red and her clouds was pink . The sun was a red ball in the sky, burning t, blessing it with its red nests. People were playing on the beach, balls and ping pong, smiling friends, dated, poked and girls. Spy felt so lonely, nobody here knows his pain and loneliness, not even scout p never meter how much she loved him – how much she wall veiling to give him, he was lonely. He sat on a towel on the sand and watch Scout and/or changing to swimsuits, Or had a bikinied, Scout had a big, one pace swimsuit.

Scout sent care about the swimsuit; Bikinis always looked to him not commutable, so Inez piece is better. She played ball in the water, looking at her lonely boyfriend .isn't he's hot in his suit on the beach.

They tossed a few balls at each other and laughed, spy sighed, than, he heard a cry!

"Caroline?" Gee asked

"I just want to watch my love having fun, or are you going to watch it from me, too" She got herself a tower and looked at sup playing at the beach. "She's so pretty when she's having fun, you're doing lucky:

"I'm not so lucky as you tank" spy said, maybe the lesbian clout salesman is not as bad as he think "I lost a person as In lone, too"

"That Rosaline Psychopath" Caroline asked

"Yes she was beautiful when we were teenagers " Spy cried "I got over it, thanks to scout, a you can too!" He smiled

"You're charming you know?" Caroline smoked too, where's someone that understand where! She's so lone, but now she he'll have a friend to share this pain. THEY STARTED TO TALK ABOUT LOVES AND OTHER THINGS THEY HAD IN COMMON, THEY WERE A LOT OF THINGS LIKE THAT, (an: WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT Spy and a clout Sales man have things in common?) they bath like the same TV shows and ice cream AND WHILE THEY DIDN'T FELL IN LOVE (They both were in love with Scout, already) they both didn't noticed the time passing and that it was already dark and Or and Scout wanted to of back it their hoes.

The scout and Or wore back their clout while Spy was about to say good bye to Caroline. When someone shoot the lifeguard!

"Who shot the life guard?" Shouted Caroline

"I DID!" Rosaline thru the dead body at them, and aimed her NEW arm gun at them – she was a machine gun o painted gals and rose-red and she had new cyber eyes in perplex-blue " She soy them a few time with her Laser Pistol"

Scout took a out her Bat, Spy yolk out a knife "Ready for some more?"

"yes, in fact" Rosalind took a button and suddenly she was covered in black armor with a rose an skull motif ,giant claws, night vision mask, wigs of the butterfly and the only places exposed are her hair of gals "Are you?" she ran at super aped! Faster than the Scout!

(AN: SHW had time to train since the first fight and no she knows an of Scout's Weaknesses!)

She took scout and punched her out with super speed until she was uncontuius than shot her in the air and throw her at Caroline and Or where shocked and the corner. Then she shay explosive stuff at Spy he got knocked buck and exploded at a beak hotel. ROSALINE LUGHED EVILIY AND SHOT LASERS AT ALL THE BEASCH.

"Dimmit! WE can't beat her! She's a trained assay and we're not!" Or cursed "Caroline, can you help?"  
"I was in first aid lad! I can hell spy to hello hr fight Rosalie"

Caroline took out a first aid kit

Or shed a tear "She's my BFF, I don't eat her to girt hert,,,,byt if we won't heal her , everyone on the beach will get hurt,,, I gay make this decagon… I won't hart the one I like! i…will fight Rosaline myself if I need top, just to protect SCOUT!"  
"Too late, while yoyo was talking, I already heeled her and she's shooting in her dhoti gun for a half bad hour!"

"You are good, Caroline"

"I know"

The armor was boolit-proff, Scout's shot did nothing. Rosaline Charged a horde energy blast, srounded by rose petals and cool runes and medic fire, the destroyed half the beach to grey ashes. Scout barley dodged that. Suddenly she saw a figure coming from the smoke! SPY!

They hugged and kissed they were both very happy that other easy alive.

"I'm so happy you're alive"

"Me too"

"But we have to find a wash to kill her" Said scour

"No, don't kill her" Spy had torn on his eyes "She's not tally evil, she's just misunderstood. She never felt true love in her life, so she think killing people will bring he happened"  
"so, what? Are you thinking of giving her that true love she yourself" Scout was crying for real now

"No! Of course, not! I've out grown her…but I know someone else look' for love" Spy ponies at Caroline, who was help in healing the bleachers

"But Caroline in look-oh I see" Scout pointed at the Spy watch

: that' not what I meant, I really attached to that watch" Spy said "oh, well, it's for the god of the beach…" he took out the watch, Caroline could barely see that it was agar fro Rosaline when they dated! Scout started to run at super speed with the watch, annoying Rosaline because she can't her heat. Than scout zoomed next to Rosaline and snapped the Watch on her hand, it turned automatically to scout.

"What? How did it happen?" Rosaline was confused she didn't noted the watch "what have you done to me?  
Spy brought rosalineto Rosaline "Caroline, meet tour new Girlfriend, Rosaline"  
"Everything for my be best friend"

"What? I'm not everyone girlfriend?" Rosaline yelled, running away

"Well don't knock it untold you try it" Caroline hugged and gassed her, causing Rosaline to blush

"Well, maybe" Rosaline kissed her back

"Just don't take off that watch, okay" Said Caroline

"With Watch?" Said Rosaline

"Exactly"

Rosaline lasted Caroline to move to her caster and now they are doing assai on together, Rachel was atoned by the newly weft Scout and See so she could have a normal life (AN: and because scout was a boy and can't have children one) and still sees her real mother every day. Because they always go to the mall to meet or and Caroline with her.

An Awful Lot of Running to Do

Gallifreyan History 101

Count the Shadows

Shipwrecked

Type 40

Blink

Exterminate, Regenerate

K-9 Lament

Journey's Ends

Friends of the Old

Fraud

Good Morning Tucson

Now I am an Arsonist

Down Today

Dissolve

Nobody Loves You like Me

Still Alive

Want You Gone

The Scathe

A Laptop like You

Bacteria

Brookline

Gambler's Prayer

Screwed

Better

I Feel Fantastic

That Spells DNA

Todd the T-1000

Womb with a View

Bozo's Lament

Christmas is Interesting

De-Evolving

First of May

I Hate California

IKEA

I'm a Mason Now

I'm having a Party

Kennesaw Mountain Landis

Millionaire Girlfriend

Over There

Overhead

Lady Oberlin's Muumuu

My Beige Bear

Octopus

Big Bad World: One

Creepy Doll

I'm Your Moon

Make You Cry

Mr. Fancy Pants

Pull the String

Seahorse

Sky Mall

Summers Over

The Big Boom

Under the Pines

You Ruined Everything

Brand New Sucker

Drive

Furry Old Lobster

My Monkey

Shop Vic

Someone is Crazy

The Town Crotch

A Talk with George

Code Monkey

Drinking with You

Just as Long as Me

Madeleine

Not About You

Pizza Day

Soft Rocked by Me

'Till the Money Comes

Tom Cruise Crazy

When You Go

Chiron Beta Prime

Curl

Dance, Stereos Johnson, Dance

Don't Talk to Strangers

Flicker

I Will

Re: You're Brains

So Far So Good

Stroller Town

Take Care of Me

You Could Be Her

Betty and Me

I Crush Everything

Mandelbrot Set

Skull crusher Mountain

The Future Soon

Regenerate Me

Nightmares

Travelling Man

Everything Is Ending

Mr. Pond

Kiss the Girl

Teenage Rebel

Big Bang Two

The Sound of Drums

Silence and the End of All Things

The Doctor Is Dying

Still Not Ginger

The END

AN: Well, the grand finale is done! I hope you looked my story! The next nor is going to e an Invader Zima on called "Her Amber EYES", see you there'

SINA Warner


End file.
